


Prologue V.2 - Faded

by JD_Steiner



Series: The Closure Of A Chapter - An End To Addiction [2]
Category: The World's End (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came out on paper a few days after the shower incident, this one is a little more explicit than the last, if you want to read that sort of thing.<br/><b>Sexually Explicit Content, if you are sensitive please stop reading now.</b></p><p>I couldn't decide which one I liked better, so I decided to post both. </p><p>Follow this up with 'The Morning After'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue V.2 - Faded

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as the old lift clamored to a stop and he exited, heading towards her door. He hadn’t had any trouble finding the place, but he was nervous and had waited outside for ten minutes before going in. Running a hand nervously through his hair, he sighed and clutched the half-dozen roses in his hand a little tighter as he knocked softly on the door. She had finally called him after meeting up a week ago by pure coincidence again at the pub (Ok so maybe he figured she would be there) and after a few drinks together they had a quickie in the disabled toilets.  
The door opened, she stood just beyond the threshold wearing a silk bathrobe, black, tied at the waist. Her hair was wet and she smelled of lilacs and lavender. Gary leaned against the door frame, his nerves jangled, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest under the dark grey t-shirt and soft leather jacket. Biting his lower lip, he let himself gaze up and down her body, taking her in “Wow! Uh....Hi!” He held up the roses.  
“Oh Gary, they’re beautiful, Thank you!” She took the roses from him, moving back into the flat so he can enter. Gary stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind him as she walked away and up the steps on his left which led to the raised kitchen. On his right was the living room with it’s powder blue sofa and loveseat, light wood furniture and stone fireplace, ahead of him, a billiard table all on hardwood floors. “Wow, nice place you have here!” he remarked as he kicked off his shoes and walked up the steps to join her in the kitchen where she was running the water, the vase and roses sitting on the red counter top of the island. She filled the vase and turned off the water, unwrapping the roses she arranged them in the vase, placing them back on the center of the island. Reaching up she threw her arms around his neck “Thank you, I’ve been having a rough couple of days, no, a rough week actually. And you..” She threw her arms around his neck “Just made my day!”  
His arms came up to her waist, as she leaned into his shoulder she sobbed he moved his hands up to her back, pulling her in closer, hugging her he just let her sob before looking at her, eyes red with tears which he wiped away with his thumbs. “Hey hey” He put a smile on his face. “Enough of the tears, ok” She smiled now “I’m so glad you’re here, my father called my mum today, after not hearing from him for years and yea, it wasn’t good. He’s abusive and used to beat my mum before we left.”  
Gary nodded, completely understanding as his father had been absent his whole life, an abusive alcoholic as well.  
Marissa leaned in, kissing him, it was hot and salty from her tears. Leaning against him, her hands cupping his face she pressed against him, pressing him back against the edge of the counter top opposite the island.  
When she pulled away, both of them gasping for air, he looked at her, confused.  
“What?” she stared at him “What’s wrong?”  
“Well, it’s just you’re vulnerable and upset right now, are you sure you want to do this?”  
She nodded, placing her hands flat on his chest “Yes” she whispered softly as she gazed into his blue eyes. He leaned over, his lips once again meeting hers, the warmth of her mouth, her tongue invading his mouth and the heat of her body against his. He grabbed her bum, pressing her into him as her hands found their way from his neck up his shirt making him moan. Pulling away from him, Marissa grabbed his hand and led him to the living room with a childish giggle and a wry grin, over to the powder blue couch facing the fireplace, kissing him again she pulled the t-shirt up over his head and off, throwing it on the floor. Distracting him with another kiss, she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, letting them drop to the floor before pushing him back onto the couch; his excitement blatantly obvious. Untying the robe she wore, she let it drop to the floor, Gary’s jaw hanging agape as she stood there nude, she affectionately rubbed at his chin with her pointer finger, using that same finger on his lips to tease before he could say anything. “I love you, Gary.”  
It felt like his heart skipped a beat just then; and happiness swelled up inside of him and bubbled to the surface in the form of a grin. Reaching up he took her arm, pulling her to him, taking her hands in his gently pulled her down to him and kissed her softly on the mouth, her neck and in one quick move sweeping her off of her feet, surprising her.  
“Ahh! Gary!” She giggled  
“Bedroom?” he was trying to catch his breath as she pointed the bedroom out to him.  
Gary glanced around “Fuck it!” Grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa he laid it out by the fireplace and gently laid her down before ditching his boxers and climbing on top of her, he kissed her neck again and down her chest making her moan deeply as he grinded against her, throbbing, longing.  
“I want you Gary.” She grabbed his ass pressing him harder against her, he moaned again as he found her lips, kissing gently opening his eyes to stare into hers as she smiled up at him, her lip gloss smeared on his face, his lean body over hers, pressed together. Gary started to say something but stopped as she shushed him.  
He grinned “Baby, I wanna take it slow and make sweet love to you.” As he said this he entered her slowly, followed by a moan from Marissa, who arched up to meet him. Leaning down, his hands by the sides of her head , his head on her shoulder he moans in her ear as he thrusts met with her moans “Oh Gary, babe!” Nails scratched down his back and she kissed his neck, before their mouths found each other yet again only to come up gasping for air.  
Marissa’s sharp cries of pleasure intensified as he watched her climax, her facial expression change to one of pure heightened pleasure. He kept going, thrusting harder, burying his head in her shoulder he groaned loudly as she grabbed his ass, arching up to meet him his moaning louder as it intensified. Lifting his head to stare at her now he climaxed, collapsing, exhausted, on top of her. He could feel himself still throbbing inside of her, their bodies still one. Hearing her sob, he lifted his head to see eyes filled with tears as were his. It was her turn to wipe at his face now, and he could see her smile.  
they just lay there for a while, not saying anything,


End file.
